Misako
Misako (みさこ, Misako) is a fictional character in the Kunio-kun series. She first debuted in Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen as the Soccer Club manager of Nekketsu High School, and appears in all versions of the game. She has made recurring appearances in the series' soccer games, including Nekketsu Kōkō Soccer Bu: World Cup Hen, Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League and River City Soccer Hooligans. Concept and creation Misako, like many characters in the series, appears differently depending on the game. Most art, as well as her sprite appearance in Kunio no Oden and model in River City Soccer Hooligans, depict her as having medium-length blue hair, worn naturally and with a bow, but the 8-Bit sprites depict her as having black hair worn in a ponytail, with no noticeable bow. In Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka, she has blue hair but cut shorter and without a bow. Appearances Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen Misako is voiced by Yumi Tōma in the PC Engine version of Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen. Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka In this game, she appears as Kunio's girlfriend and is one of the playable characters. Later in the story, she and Kyoko were both shot by Sabu, rendering them unplayable for the latter part of the game. They are taken to the hospital by Takayama, who later reveals to Kunio and Riki that both girls were out of harm's way after prevailing against the Sanwakai boss. Kunio no Oden She is also featured in Kunio no Oden. Super Dodge Ball River City Soccer Hooligans Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special Misako appears as an NPC in the Story Mode of Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special. She tries to convince Kunio to join Kōji and Ichirō in the dodge ball club and to stop fighting in the streets. In both this game and its sequel: River City: Tokyo Rumble, Kunio's homeroom teacher Madoka acts as the damsel-in-distress and is the closest to a love interest that Kunio has in the game. River City: Tokyo Rumble Misako returns as an NPC in the game. Like in the previous game, she tries to stop Kunio from getting involved in street fights and instead wants him to dedicate himself to sports by joining the dodge ball club. River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ Misako became a playable character once again in River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ as part of Team Misuzu. Along with Misuzu, she is joined by Kumiko (one of the enemies in the original Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun) Miyuki from Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special, Kyoko (who first debuted in Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka), and Miho (from Shodai Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun. In this game, Misako (like Kyoko) has her Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka design (her design in Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special and River City: Tokyo Rumble is the same one she had in Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen). Misako comes equipped with a bokken before each match. Her special moves are the Dragon Tail Kick and the Spin Attack. River City Melee: Battle Royal Special Misako returns as part of Team Misuzu in this game, and is now involved in the Story Mode. River City Girls Misako is one of the playable characters and protagonists of River City Girls. Kunio's hot-blooded girlfriend, snarky, impulsive and always ready for a fight. Kayli Mills provides her voice in the game. River City Melee Mach!! Misako returns as part of Team Misuzu in the game. Her moveset has been completely changed. She now has two of her original moves from Kunio-tachi no Banka: the Hyper Tornado (Whirlwind Kick, this move is exclusive to her) and the Rolling Attack (Screw). Other Media Kaho Takashima plays the role of Misako in the Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun 2013 TV series from NOTTV (her full name in the series is Enjōji Misako (えんじょうじ みさこ, Enjōji Misako). Ami Maeda played the role of Misako in a stage performance. Trivia * Misako's combat-style is largely based around kicking, perhaps in relation to her interest in soccer. Three of her four special moves in Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka utilize her lower-body; a flying knee, spin-kick, and mule kick; the remaining special is an aerial somersault. In one memorable scene, Kunio and Riki delegate to Misako the responsibility of torturing a boss to confession by kicking him in the groin. ** Her launcher move in RCG called "Nutcracker" even refers to it as an interrogation technique. * The Student ID Card showcased in a limited physical release for River City Girls reveals that she is in her Senior year (18 years old). Gallery Artwork Kuniobanka_art.jpg|Artwork from the Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka instruction manual. Kuniobanka_manualart.png|Artwork from the Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka instruction manual. MisakoSoccerBu1.jpg|Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen MisakoSoccerBu2.jpg Screenshots RCSH_Misako.png|Misako in the intro of River City Soccer Hooligans. Rctr_misako.png|Misako in River City: Tokyo Rumble. Videos 【熱血行進曲AS】4 16DLC配信 チームミスズでプレイっ！ References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Category:Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu Category:River City Girls Category:Playable Characters